The 125th Hunger Games
by RachellovesPeeta
Summary: The rebellion failed and the Hunger Games keeps on going! Fill out the Tribute Form and register yourself for The 125th Hunger Games. 3 spots left! All male! *OPEN*
1. Tributes!

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Personality:

Appearance:

History:

Strengths: (Maximum of 5)

Weakness: (Minimum of 2)

Token:

Reaped or Volunteered (Reason, if volunteered):

Reaction when Reaped:

Mentor:

Stylist:

Prep team:

_OPTIONAL_

Reaping outfit:

Chariot outfit:

Interview outfit:

Others/Notes:

* * *

_Italic = Taken_

**_Bold = Avaliable_**

_District 1 Male_

_District 1 Female_

_District 2 Male_

_District 2 Female_

_District 3 Male_

_District 3 Female_

_District 4 Male_

_District 4 Female_

_District 5 Male_

_District 5 Female_

**District 6 Male **

_District 6 Female_

_District 7 Male_

_District 7 Female_

**District 8 Male**

_District 8 Female_

**District 9 Male**

_District 9 Female_

_District 10 Male_

_District 10 Female_

_District 11 Male_

_District 11 Female_

_District 12 Male_

_District 12 Female_

* * *

_**PM me this form!**_

_**DON'T post this as a review! I've been told the story can be taken down if you do. -RachellovesPeeta**_


	2. District 1

_**When the Districts are full, their bios will be put up.**_

_**Get to know your tributes!**_

* * *

Name: Rutil Moonstone

Age: 17

Gender: Male

District: 1

Personality: Rutil is sly, calculative, and manipulative. He's the person his allies must watch out for as he will betray them. He's not afraid to stab someone in the back when their guard is down, given the right opportunity and timing. He's loyal and protective to the few that he's close to and will do anything to protect them even act like 'the bad guy' if he has to. He has a strange obsession with ravens and compares himself to them.

Appearance: Rutil's black almost blackish-blue hair is often slicked back and he has a habit of running his hand through it. His blue eyes are slightly narrow and often hold a cunning gleam. His skin is slightly paler than usual while his face is hard around the chin. He doesn't smile; he smirks.

History: Rutil's mother is a previous Victor so their parents have high expectations that one of their children would be a Victor. Kyan, Lazuli, and Rutil trained in the training school when they were old enough and excelled there. Kyan wasn't able to become the volunteer, Lazuli made it but died because of the District 4 male tribute (who became the Victor of that year), and Rutil is determine to avenge her death by killing this year's District 4 male.

Strengths: (Maximum of 5): Very fast, can assess a person's weaknesses, expert with knives/daggers/small swords, high stamina

Weakness: (Minimum of 2): Not physically strong, doesn't weigh much (so if he's up against a heavy person with an ax, he won't stand a chance if he stands his ground; he'll have to run around like a chicken and do damage that way), somewhat arrogant

Token: A black feather from older brother Kyan

Reaped or Volunteered (Reason, if volunteered): Volunteered because his older sister Lazuli volunteered for the Games two years but died at the hands of the District 4 male. He wants to honor her memory and avenge her death.

Mentor: Chrome Diaspor

Stylist: Leanne Ardea

Prep team: Luciella, Maximus, Frey (a guy)

* * *

Name: Crystal Love

Age: 12

Gender: female

District: 1

Personality: Crystal stands up for what she believes in. She doesn't back down. She will fight back. She wants to prove she's more than "just another tribute". She is really nice and friendly and funny when she wants to be though.

Appearance: Crystal has long blonde hair and purple eyes, she's 5'3'' and is really tan.

History: Both her parents are dead, they died when trying to rebel in the District, she lives with her sister, who is 21

Strengths: (Maximum of 5) She is strong, fast, good with weapons, finding food, and really pretty

Weakness: (Maximum of 2) she falls in love easily, and can get distracted. she also cant swim

Token: A wooden ring.

Reaped or Volunteered (Reason, if volunteered): Volunteered because her best friend Annie was reaped, and she loves Annie like a sister.

Reaction when Reaped:

Mentor: Chrome Diaspor

Stylist: Lax Payne

Prep team: Kenya Builds, Ashlyn Monroe, Maxine Jasaphras

* * *

_**Here are your tributes from District 1!**_

_**Rutil Moonstone and Crystal Love!**_


	3. District 2

_**When the Districts are full, their bios will be put up.**_

_**Get to know your tributes!**_

* * *

Name: Shane Rik

Age: 17

Gender: male

District: 2

Personality: one of the nicer careers but still bad,

Appearance: short black hair, bright blue eyes

History: He is the youngest of 3 his mother died when he was in child birth, his father looks after him and his brother and sister. His father trained him hard but has given up saying he isn't tribute material and focused training his brother Pete(18) instead. His sister has already won and now 24. Father is around 46

Strengths: (Maximum of 5) strong, determined, smart, can lie well and easily great with

Weakness: (Minimum of 2) slow and loud

Token: sisters bracelet completely silver apart from a gold indent

Reaped or Volunteered (Reason, if volunteered): volunteered so he is accepted by his father he was going to volunteer next year anyway

Reaction when Reaped:

Mentor: Yasmin Ysolda. She looks like Clove from the original book, but she is 23 years old. She won at the 17, Astris' age and she is very serious. She is determined to make Astris work hard because she thinks she can win.

Stylist: Mercury Opanzes

Prep team: Julius, Brunis, Athez

* * *

Name: Astris Vector

Age: 17

Gender: Female

District: 2

Personality: Astris appears shy at the start of everything. She appears as the sort of girl you might meet selling flowers or cupcakes on the street. But behind this smiling, happy facade, a dark person hides. She is a ruthless person and only her best friend/s know about this side. In order to survive4, she WILL kill heartlessly and vicously. This psycho behavior is a form of personality disorder but in a more violent form. It can happen anywhere, anytime.

Appearance: She has coffee brown eyes, medium length brown hair with chestnut streaks. She has a narrow face and in general, looks evil/sly. She is thin and as flat as a board. She has no tattoos or piercings, but has a large dent behind her ear from being hit by a car one day in her district.

History: Astris grew up with mum and dad in a large family house. She had two brothers, the oldest being 2 years older than Astris. (he would be 19 now). Her younger brother is currently 13. Three years ago, when a new head peacekeeper was elected in D2. Astris' dad Reymont started having secret meetings with townsfolk to see if and how they could get rid of this head peacekeeper. One day though, the head peacekeeper must have found out. The Vector household was set alight and killed Reymont and all of the townsfolk that gathered there. Astris, then 14, her two brothers and her mother were spared. They were moved into a small ratty house on the outskirts of D2 because of their father's betrayal. about 6 months later, Astris' older brother was overrun with grief by what had happened to his father, so he hung himself. Since then, Astris, her younger brother Alain and her mother have lived in the small house just scraping by. Astris and her family never knew what her father had done and they nver knew that the fire was lit on purpose.

Strengths: (Maximum of 5) She is a very fast runner and climber. She is also very good using an axe because her Best friend is the daughter of the butcher. She can last longer than most 'careers' bacause of her lifestyle.

Weakness: (Maximum of 2) She cannot swim and has a fear of water. She is also not competent in close unarmed combat. She can also turn on anyone in one of her rages.

Token: She has her younger brother's good luck band. It is black with the D2 crest on it.

Reaped or Volunteered (Reason, if volunteered): Reaped

Reaction when Reaped: A bit flusteree and angry. But she doesn't show it. She is expresionless on the exterior.

Mentor: Yasmin Ysolda. She looks like Clove from the original book, but she is 23 years old. She won at the 17, Astris' age and she is very serious. She is determined to make Astris work hard because she thinks she can win.

Stylist: Futolvious (Fu-Toll-V-us) Baxter-Charmingwood. He has intense red hair, a silver glittery body paint on his whole body, and is constantly smoking a cigarette. He thinks Astris is very pretty and makes good costumes but he's incredibly stupid.

Prep team:Can we have three men that look ridulously ugly (i dont care about names) and that are constantly checking Astris out! :D that would be funny. :P

* * *

**_The tributes from District 2: Shane Rik and Astris Vector!_**


	4. District 3

_**When the Districts are full, their bios will be put up.**_

_**Get to know your tributes!**_

_**Here's District 3!**_

* * *

Name: Cole Surlight

Age: 14

Gender: Male

District: 3

Personality: Strong, tough and reliable. Cole has to be for his younger brother. He is also very knowledgeable, since he lives in the District 3. Works well with other people.

Appearance: 5'8", Medium build, black hair, blue eyes, defined jawline.

History: Cole's mother and father work with electronics and making gadgets for the districts and the Capitol; while Cole and his brother, Picabo (11), go to school. When they get home, he looks after his little brother until his parents get home.

Strengths: (Maximum of 5) Throwing knives, smart, strong, clever, fast runner

Weakness: (Minimum of 2) too sensitive and

Token: A woven necklace made from wire from his father.

Reaped or Volunteered (Reason, if volunteered): Reaped

Reaction when Reaped: Shocked, but quickly hid it in a mask of indifference.

Mentor: Kiefer Glober

Stylist: Bovary Magental

Prep team: Faldo, Canyon, and Grazia

* * *

Name: Keelin Murphy

Age: 12

Gender: Female

District: 3

Personality: very strong minded, would have a tendency to yell at people cause she always has to be right. Very girly (guilty pleasure is clothes and shoes).She loves her family more than anything. Is really sweet but can snap if she has to. Hates blood and killing but would do it if it meant her and her family could stay alive.

Appearance: middle length curly-ish blonde hair, sea blue eyes and would be average height.

History: Keelin grew up in quite a wealthy family with her older sister Alicia and her younger sister Annabel. She often has trouble getting her family to notice her. When she was 5, Alicia tried to run away from District 3, but sadly was caught and turned into an Avox who now is somewhere in capital. She loves her little sister and would do anything for her even if it means death.

Strengths: hand to hand combat, very smart, climbing and can bite, if she needs to.

Weaknesses: throwing long distances

Token: her sister, Alicia's, bracelet.

Reaped or volunteered: reaped

Reaction when reaped : cried and screamed and almost had a panic attack

Mentor: Kiefer Glober

Stylist: Heather, a pink skinned girl.

Prep team : Padmè a girl with silver skin; Yohanna, a girl with pink tattoos; Michelz, a boy with green hair.

* * *

_**Your District 3 Tributes: Cole Surlight and Keelin Murphy!**_


	5. District 4

_**For right now... We'll skip District 3. The Female spot is still open, btw!**_

_**When the Districts are full, their bios will be put up.**_

_**Get to know your tributes!**_

* * *

Name: Callias Latro

Age: 16

Gender: Male

District: 4

Personality: In a very inactive and stationary condition, yet conflict and disagreements keep the wheels in the head constantly turning. Looking for fulfilling relationships which are affectionate and understanding, yet settles for less. Response well to the world around him and wants to experience everything there is out there. Finds his existing situation frustrating and keeping him from learning new things. Needs patience, understanding, and a sense of security. Feels momentarily powerless to achieve his goals. Emotionally demanding and will involve himself in close relationships but won't get too involved or give too much of himself.  
He's very intelligent, despite what people think. He loves to learn.  
Is bothered when his needs and desires are misunderstood and he feels there is no one to turn to or rely on. His self-centred attitude can cause him to be easily offended. Strongly resists any limits given him or disputes directed toward him. Stubborn, close-minded, and is hard to change his mind once it is made up. Uses his stubbornness as a way to prove he is independence and in control of the situation. Feeling a lack of energy, he does not wish to be involved in further activity or give in to demands. He is feeling powerless causing him stress, agitation, and irritation.  
His personality is such that he analyses and examines everything with harsh judgment, which is viewed as an attitude of harsh criticism and disapproval. Fails to take into consideration all the facts when making his judgments.  
His father strongly dislikes him, hating his negative attitude towards everything. His mother loves him and holds him very dear to her, but doesn't get to spend too much time with him due to her jobs demanding nature. He feels lonely, and acts out in a hope to get noticed. People generally dislike him, despite his attempts to make friends with others. Deep down he is sentimental and sweet, though he hides this half because of his unwillingness to get hurt. People usually ignore him or treat him with such disgust and contempt due to his destructive nature.

He can be very sweet and kind when he wants to, but only to people he trusts and that he approves of. Once he likes someone he will do anything for them, making himself very vulnerable to being betrayed.

Very talented in knife throwing. Has no skills in other weapons.

He wants to find a friend one day who'll except him the way he is. He doesn't want to change the way he is for anybody.

He hardly ever talks or says anything, only talking if it is absolutely necessary.

He has insomnia. He can hardly ever sleep well.

Appearance: Delicate, almost girly features. Very attractive looking, but in an unusual way. Has no eyebrows, he once ripped them out and they never grew back. Mid-length, urchin cut, bright red hair. Very large, almond-shaped, bright blue eyes, heavily outlined with black kohl. He has dark shadows under his eyes due to lack of sleep. Quite short for males of his age, only 5" 5 at most. Very skinny, but strong.

History: His family is not rich, nor is it poor. His parents are both peace-keepers. He doesn't get on well with his father.

Strengths: (Maximum of 5) Knife throwing, stealth and speed.

Weakness: (Minimum of 2) Hand-to-hand combat, sometimes being too trusting of others, claustrophobia and insomnia.

Token: A small pearl given to him by Adana.

Reaped or Volunteered (Reason, if volunteered): Reaped.

Reaction when Reaped: He has no reaction, remains indifferent. His heart nearly breaks when Adana starts crying.

Mentor: Finnick Odair

Stylist: Burgandy Lovehelm

Prep team: Topaz, Velocity, and Micah.

* * *

Name: Isabella Goldheart

Age: 15

Gender: Female

District: 4

Personality: Confident (sometimes overly so), flirty, sense of humour, often unaware of how her actions will affect others.

Appearance: Shoulder length, straight, light blonde hair, bright bluey-grey eyes, pale complexion, full lips, medium/short height, skinny

History: Came from a family of 5, father, two brothers, two sisters. Mother died during childbirth of her younger sister. She works with her father and older brother and sister in the fishing business.

Strengths: (Maximum of 5) Can handle spears, nets, and fishing rods with ease. Is likely to team up with the other careers. Is smart. Excellent swimmer

Weakness: (Maximum of 2): May be tempted to do dangerous things. Can be hot-headed.

Token: a small carving of a fish made by her mother

Reaped or Volunteered (Reason, if volunteered): reaped

Reaction when Reaped: startled, but tried to remain emotionless for the cameras

Mentor: Celia Larkrise, victor of 117th hunger games

Stylist: Lyra Applesbee

Prep team: Cinda, Luca, Maya

* * *

_**Your tributes from District 4: Callias Latro and Isabella Goldheart!**_


	6. District 5

_**When the Districts are full, their bios will be put up.**_

_**Get to know your tributes!**_

* * *

Name: Ruike Farcel

Gender: Male

Age: 16

District: 5

Appearance: 5'3", red hair, hazel eyes, long arms and legs, freckles, looks weak but in reality is not.

District token: A leather wrist band.

Personality: Intuitive. allways reacting to situations either as a freak out, or blankly and indifferently. Very thoughtful. Allways thinks, then jumps.

Reason for being reaped: I volunteered for an 18 year old so I could get a place in the games.

Reaction when reaped: "Perfect. Now onto glory. B)"

Strengths: Limber, crazy fast, can go long periods of time without food or drink, has incredible aim with a bow, and very stealthy.

Weaknesses: A little on the short side, gets too emotionally attached to people, has dangerous mood swings when ticked off.

Mentor: Mentor: Meela Rockwaller, a 23 year old woman who'd won the games 6 years ago.  
Dark hair w/ bright orange streaks  
Pale skin  
Gray eyes  
Tall, lithe frame

Stylist: Polori.

Prep team: Astavus, Gostred, Marko.

* * *

Name: Pixel-Mae

Age: 14

Gender: Female

District: 5

Personality: Comes off as very shy when you first meet her because she doesn't speak often. If you take the time to get to know her you can tell she's not all that she seems. Her words are precise, and only used when they truly add to a conversation. That is, if you aren't engaging in an argument or fight with her. She's got a sweet side, for those who she cares for, but has a soft, coldness about her when she isn't with them.

Appearance: Dark golden blonde, shoulder length, hair with side fringe that goes to the right. Healthily tanned skin; ice blue eyes that can make your skin crawl if your being studied by her. A very defined jaw line and a pointed chin and a small button nose. She's average in height, with a lithe, agile muscle build. She has perfect posture and c-cup breasts on the smaller side of c-cups.

History: She grew up in a family as the middle child, and only girl amongst eight children. Her mother died giving birth to her youngest brother. She was very closed off from her family because she's always been looked over when it came to her siblings due to the fact that her father knew nothing about raising a young girl. She pretty much raised herself when it came to girly stuff.  
She was seven when her mother died and seeing as she was a rather dark child already, one of the girls in her class spread the rumor that she killed her mother. Naturally, everyone believed aforementioned little girl, she was picked on constantly from then to the time of the reaping.

Strengths:  
Manipulation – Her preciseness with her words and knowing when they'll truly add to the conversation allow her to know exactly what words to say to get someone to do what she needs them to when they listen.  
Keeping Hidden – Her silence allows her to keep herself hidden until she makes herself known.  
Knife work – has an unmatchable aim from afar, and a quick retaliation time.  
Spear work – can fight with and can throw a spear fairly well, her skills here don't compare to her skills with knives but she's better than just average.  
Intelligence – She may be averagely book smart, but she's incredibly "Street" smart. Put her in any outside situation and her quick, calculating mind can easily find the items she needs to survive.

Weaknesses:

Her inability to trust others  
Her silence can sometimes be too silent  
She can't defend herself when being picked on.

Token: A thin gold bracelet with a small, ovular amethyst in the middle of it. It was from her older brother who was reaped into the Hunger Games four years ago when he was twelve, and she was ten.

Reaped or Volunteered: Volunteered, she knew her chances of winning, even with her strengths that were pretty much perfect for the games, were very slim and for the longest time she'd wanted nothing more than to get away from her peers. She would've waited a year or two though, but she was being picked on so harshly in the crowd of her fellow female peers at the reaping that she couldn't take it anymore.

Mentor: Meela Rockwaller, a 23 year old woman who'd won the games 6 years ago.  
Dark hair w/ bright orange streaks  
Pale skin  
Gray eyes  
Tall, lithe frame

Stylist: Norrington Arberch  
Ice Blue hair  
Dark skin  
Dark, nearly black, brown eyes  
Tall, muscular-but-not-too-muscular frame  
W/ a scar around his entire left eye

Prep Team:  
Dorothy McCarthy  
Jarvis Greenweiler  
Northa Jennings  
Marianne Birch – Male

* * *

_**Here are your tributes from District 5: Ruike Farcel and Pixel-Mae!**_


End file.
